


Don't Call If You Don't Want the Truth

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Victor doesn't understand Yuuri at all. Exasperatingly, Christophe understands Victor best of all.





	Don't Call If You Don't Want the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksong/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Lyrics prompt was:
> 
> "I transform with pressure, I'm hands-on with effort  
> I fell twice before, my bounce back was special"
> 
> -Kendrick Lamar feat. in 'The Greatest' by Sia

Victor doesn't get Yuuri, even now that he has him. To be honest, the fact that Victor absolutely does not understand what's going on inside Yuuri's head is probably part of his continued fascination with him and why that's lasted months, which is a heck of a lot longer than most things last with Victor.

Not to mention there's roughly a hundred obstacles to understanding Yuuri better: there's the language barrier, the fact that they only compete in the same places a couple times a year, and even then Yuuri isn't the type to socialize at galas or gossiping in hotel rooms. His skating is so beautiful and open but his personality seems oppositely closed off, as if there's a sheet of plastic between him and everyone else, as if he's left all of his emotion out there on the ice and he doesn't have any to spare to use up in his regular life. The fact that Yuuri is sweeping Victor off his feet in a dance so that Victor doesn't have any breath left over to talk, and then the next morning runs away as soon as Victor calls a hello.

And then when he's thousands of miles away, this beautiful exasperating weirdo films himself skating Victor's own skate called _Stay with Fucking Me_ , which is possibly the most intimate message anyone has ever created for him, and then posts it for THE ENTIRE EARTH TO SEE.

So, yeah, there's a lot of puzzles here, and Victor plays at being beautiful-stupid sometimes if it seems like its to his advantage, but he isn't actually stupid at all. Victor has kicked his way through every one of those obstacles, all because he just wants to be on the inside of Yuuri's bubble to try and figure out what on earth is in there, even though he isn't halfway sure that Yuuri actually WANTS him in there.

But Victor is here nonetheless, coaching Yuuri and drinking with his dance teacher and schmoozing with his family. Sometimes Yuuri looks at Victor like he's the best birthday present in the universe, and other times he slams his door in Victor's face for saying goodnight. He works tirelessly on a jump for three days straight until the muscle memory alone makes it sheerly elegant, and then refuses in mortification to let Victor show video footage to anybody.

"Two glowing interviews on national TV, and one dumb fan comment on twitter sends him until a complete spiral. I left him sprawled on the floor." Victor asks Christophe on the phone, alone on a walk with Makkachin. "How can anybody so strong and determined be such a bizarre crybaby? Also, I love it."

" _Naturellement_ ," Christophe mutters, the roll of his eyes obvious in his voice. "Because you're so well-matched. He looks like a mess but has a steel core, and you're put together like the David on the outside, but inside you're a bunch of scribbled emoji faces and question marks."

"Uuuugh," Victor groans, hating how well Christophe knows him.

"Don't call me if you don't want the truth," Christophe tells him. There's the sounds of sheets rustling as he rolls over. "Have you kissed him yet?"

"No, I'm afraid he'll die," Victor retorts casually. This sets Christophe off into a gale of laughter.

"You mean you're afraid you will," he manages after a few seconds, and Victor contemplates throwing both his phone and himself into the sea.


End file.
